langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XXXV
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― Ce scria pe Tabla de Smarald? vru să ştie flăcăul. Alchimistul începu să deseneze ceva pe nisip, dar nu zăbovi mai mult de cinci minute. În timp ce el desena, flăcăul îşi aminti de bătrânul rege şi de piaţa unde se întâlniseră în acea zi; parcă trecuseră ani şi ani de atunci. en "What was written on the Emerald Tablet?" the boy wanted to know. The alchemist began to draw in the sand, and completed his drawing in lessthan five minutes. As he drew, the boy thought of the old king, and the plaza where they had met that day; it seemed as if it had taken place years and years ago. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Iată ce era scris pe Tabla de Smarald, zise Alchimistul când termină de desenat. Flăcăul se apropie şi citi cuvintele de pe nisip. ― E un cod, zise băiatul, cam dezamăgit de Tabla de Smarald. Seamănă cu cărţile Englezului. en "This is what was written on the Emerald Tablet," said the alchemist, when he had finished. The boy tried to read what was written in the sand. "It's a code," said the boy, a bit disappointed. "It looks like what I saw in the Englishman's books." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ba nu, răspunse Alchimistul. Este ca zborul ereţilor; nu trebuie să fie înţeles pur şi simplu prin raţiune. Tabla de Smarald este o trecere directă spre Sufletul Lumii. Înţelepţii au înţeles că lumea aceasta naturală este doar o imagine şi o copie a Paradisului. Simpla existenţă a acestei lumi este o garanţie că există altă lume, mai perfectă decât ea. en "No," the alchemist answered. "It's like the flight of those two hawks; it can'tbe understood by reason alone. The Emerald Tablet is a direct passage to the Soul of the World. "The wise men understood that this natural world is only an image and a copy of paradise. The existence of this world is simply a guarantee that there exists a world that is perfect. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dumnezeu a creat-o pentru ca, prin mijlocirea lucrurilor vizibile, oamenii să poată înţelege învăţăturile spirituale şi minunile ştiinţei Lui. Asta este ceea ce eu numesc Acţiune. ― Trebuie să înţeleg Tabla de Smarald? întrebă flăcăul. en God created the world so that, through its visible objects, men could understand his spiritual teachings and the marvels of his wisdom. That's what I mean by action." "Should I understand the EmeraldTablet?" the boy asked. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Poate, dacă ai fi într-un laborator de Alchimie, acum ar fi momentul să studiezi cel mai bun mod de a înţelege Tabla de Smarald. Dar acum eşti în deşert. Deci cufundă-te în deşert. Este la fel de bun pentru a înţelege lumea ca oricare alt lucru de pe faţa pământului. en "Perhaps, if you were in a laboratory of alchemy, this would be the right time to study the best way to understand the Emerald Tablet. But you are in the desert. So immerse yourself in it. The desert will give you an understanding of the world; in fact, anything on the face of the earth will do that. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Nu ai nevoie să înţelegi deşertul: este de ajuns să priveşti un simplu grăunte de nisip şi vei vedea în el toate minunile Creaţiei. ― Cum să fac să mă cufund în deşert? ― Ascultă-ţi inima. Ea cunoaşte totul, pentru că a venit din Sufletul Lumii şi într-o zi se va întoarce în el. en You don't even have to understand the desert: all you have to do is contemplate a simple grain of sand, and you will see in it all the marvels of creation." "How do I immerse myself in the desert?" "Listen to your heart. It knows allthings, because it came from the Soul of the World, and it will one day return there." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Mai merseră în tăcere încă două zile. Alchimistul era din ce în ce mai precaut, pentru că se apropiau de zona luptelor celor mai crâncene. Iar flăcăul încerca să-şi asculte inima. en They crossed the desert for another two days in silence. The alchemist had become much more cautious, because they were approaching the area where the most violent battles were being waged. As they moved along, the boy tried to listen to his heart. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Era o inimă complicată: înainte era obişnuită să plece mereu, iar acum voia să ajungă cu orice preţ. Uneori inima lui stătea ore în şir povestindu-i istorii de dor, alteori se emoţiona de răsăritul soarelui în deşert şi-l făcea pe flăcău să plângă pe ascuns. en It was not easy to do; in earlier times, his heart had always been ready to tell its story, but lately that wasn't true. There had been times when his heart spent hours telling of its sadness, and at other times it became so emotional over the desert sunrise that the boy had to hide his tears. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Inima bătea mai repede când îi vorbea flăcăului despre comoară şi abia se mai simţea când ochii flăcăului se pierdeau în nesfârşirea deşertului. Dar niciodată nu tăcea, nici chiar când flăcăul nu schimba nici o vorbă cu Alchimistul. en His heart beat fastest when it spoke to the boy of treasure, and more slowly when the boy stared entranced at the endless horizons of the desert. But his heart was never quiet, even when the boy and the alchemist had fallen into silence. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De ce trebuie să ne ascultăm inima? întrebă flăcăul când se opriră în acea zi. ― Pentru că acolo unde este ea, acolo va fi şi comoara ta. en "Why do we have to listen to our hearts?" the boy asked, when they had made camp that day. "Because, wherever your heart is, that is where you'll find your treasure." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Inima mea e agitată, spuse flăcăul. Visează, se emoţionează şi e îndrăgostită de o femeie din deşert. Îmi cere tot felul de lucruri şi nu mă lasă să dorm nopţi în şir când mă gândesc la ea. ― Asta-i bine. Inima ta e vie. Ascultă în continuare tot ce are să-ţi spună. en "But my heart is agitated," the boy said. "It has its dreams, it getsemotional, and it's become passionate over a woman of the desert. It asks things of me, and it keeps me from sleeping many nights, when I'm thinking about her." "Well, that's good. Your heart is alive. Keep listening to what it has to say." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În următoarele trei zile cei doi s-au întâlnit cu câţiva războinici şi i-au văzut pe alţii la orizont. Inima flăcăului începu să vorbească despre frică. Îi povestea istorii pe care le auzise de la Sufletul Lumii, poveşti despre oameni care plecaseră în căutarea comorilor lor şi nu le găsiseră niciodată. en During the next three days, the two travelers passed by a number of armed tribesmen, and saw others on the horizon. The boy's heart began to speak of fear. It told him stories it had heard from the Soul of the World, stories of men who sought to find their treasure and never succeeded. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Uneori îl speria cu gândul că nu va avea niciodată comoara sau că putea muri în deşert. Alteori îi spunea flăcăului că e mulţumită, că-şi găsise iubirea şi găsise mulţi bani de aur. ― Inima mea e înşelătoare, îi spuse flăcăul Alchimistului, când s-au oprit ca să-şi odihnească puţin caii. Nu vrea ca eu să merg mai departe. en Sometimes it frightened the boy with the idea that hemight not find his treasure, or that he might die there in the desert. At other times, it told the boy that it was satisfied: it had found love and riches. "My heart is a traitor," the boy said to the alchemist, when they had paused to rest the horses. "It doesn't want me to go on." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Asta e bine, răspunse Alchimistul. Dovedeşte că inima ta e vie. Este normal să-ţi fie frică să dai pentru un vis tot ce ai căpătat până acum. ― Atunci, pentru ce trebuie să-mi ascult inima? en "That makes sense," the alchemist answered. "Naturally it's afraid that, in pursuing your dream, you might lose everything you've won." "Well, then, why should I listen to my heart?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Pentru că niciodată nu vei reuşi s-o faci să tacă. Şi chiar dacă te prefaci că nu asculţi ce spune, ea va sta în pieptul tău repetând mereu tot ce crede despre viaţă şi lume. ― Şi dacă e înşelătoare? en "Because you will never again be ableto keep it quiet. Even if you pretend not to have heard what it tells you, it will always be there inside you, repeating to you what you're thinking about life and about the world." "You mean I should listen, even if it's treasonous?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Înşelăciunea este o lovitură neaşteptată. Dacă îţi cunoşti bine inima, niciodată nu va reuşi asta. Pentru că tu îi vei cunoaşte visele şi dorinţele şi vei şti ce să faci cu ele. Nimeni nu reuşeşte să fugă de propria inimă. De aceea e mai bine să asculţi ce spune. Pentru ca niciodată să nu vină o lovitură pe care n-o aştepţi. en "Treason is a blow that comes unexpectedly. If you know your heart well, it will never be able to do that to you. Because you'll know its dreams and wishes, and will know how to deal with them. "You will never be able to escape from your heart. So it's better to listen to what it has to say. That way, you'llnever have to fear an unanticipated blow." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul continuă să-şi asculte inima în timp ce străbăteau deşertul. Începu să-i cunoască şiretlicurile şi trucurile şi începu s-o accepte aşa cum era. Atunci flăcăului nu i-a mai fost frică şi n-a mai vrut să se întoarcă, pentru că într-o seară inima îi spuse că era mulţumită. en The boy continued to listen to his heart as they crossed the desert. He came to understand its dodges and tricks, and to accept it as it was. He lost his fear, and forgot about his need to go back to the oasis, because, one afternoon, his heart told him that it was happy. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro „Chiar dacă eu mai cârtesc puţin”, îi spunea inima, „o fac pentru că sunt inimă de om, şi inimile oamenilor aşa sunt. Le este teamă să-şi împlinească cele mai îndrăzneţe visuri, pentru că li se pare că nu merită sau că nu vor reuşi. en "Even though I complain sometimes," it said, "it's because I'm the heart of a person, and people's hearts are that way. People are afraid to pursue their most important dreams, because they feel that they don't deserve them, or that they'll be unable to achieve them. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Noi, inimile, murim de frică numai la gândul unor iubiri care dispar pentru totdeauna, la clipe care ar fi putut să fie bune şi n-au fost, la comori care ar fi putut fi descoperite dar au rămas pentru totdeauna îngropate în nisip. Pentru că atunci când se întâmplă aşa ceva, suferim îngrozitor.” en We, their hearts, become fearful just thinking of loved ones who go away forever, or of moments that could have been good but weren't, or of treasures that might have been found but were forever hidden in the sands. Because, when these things happen, we suffer terribly." fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV